Cita a ciegas
by Kay CherryBlossom
Summary: [One Shot] Ya era hora de dejar atrás el pasado y arriesgarse nuevamente al amor, pero no era exactamente lo que esperaba, ni con quién lo esperaba...


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, pero como a la mayoría nos dejó con cara de "meh?" es que existe esta historia y millones más.**

* * *

" **Cita a ciegas"**

 **.**

Por: Kay CherryBlossom

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Tú qué opinas? —preguntó Mina mostrando su tercer _outfit_. Este era un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, que ahora exhibía un escote peligrosamente pronunciado. Antes no le quedaba así, pero en el último año había ganado kilos y se le habían ido a la delantera y los muslos… afortunadamente.

Artemis se estiró perezosamente en respuesta y le dio la espalda obstinadamente. Su dueña le hizo un puchero al reflejo.

—Tienes razón… es demasiado provocativo, y no quiero parecer una urgida —se convenció sola, aunque quizá sí lo estuviera y su subconsciente la traicionaba. El gato no movió ni la cola, ni la oreja. Vamos, ni un pelo. Aquel gato blanco la acompañaba desde su adolescencia y era muy celoso, cada que se aparecía un masculino en su apartamento le bufaba o le arañaba las pantorrillas. Y era lógico que hoy estaría de tan mal humor. Ya se olía sus intenciones.

No es que le abundaran prospectos en su apartamento últimamente de todas formas. Ese pensamiento la fastidió y la impulsó a partes iguales.

Abrumada, se sacó el vestido y se puso unos vaqueros ajustados y desgastados de ésos medio rotos de las rodillas, y arriba eligió un top de tirantes igual en negro con un estampado en decía _"Girly"_. Afortunadamente, aún estaba en la plenitud de su veintena, así que podía lucir ésas cosas todavía sin parecer una payasa desubicada. Reemplazó los stilettos por unos botines y se sacó ése labial color rojo-fulana. Los ojos los dejó así, ya que eran su fuerte. Tenía unos ojos grandes y muy azules, y se le veían bárbaros con ése delineado negro. Antes de salir, se echó una última mirada al espejo. Bien. No tenía nada que temer. Sabía que en alguna parte de su recelosa apariencia de ex novia dejada, aún era una chica divertida y guapa. Todo estaría bien.

Debería estar loca de contenta. Era un sábado por la noche, y tenía una cita. Pero no lo estaba, porque no era precisamente una cita convencional. ¿El detalle? No sabía con quién iba a salir. Aunque hay que admitir, éstas alturas, ya no le importaban mucho los convencionalismos. Quería salir, conocer, tener una maldito desliz con alguien sin evitar compararlo con su ex novio o sentirse culpable. Ya ni siquiera ya le importaba enamorarse. Su corazón astillado creía que eso lo tendría vetado por un buen tiempo, pero una buena conversación, unos buenos tragos o incluso un buen polvo ocasional parecía la medicina perfecta para avanzar o al menos, subirse el ego.

Si sus amigas supieran lo que estaba haciendo, seguramente la regañarían. Pero ellas no la entendían. Porque todas tenían novios geniales, y además ya estaba grande para eso. Tampoco era idiota, no se iría con un asesino serial.

Hace meses, en un _lapsus demencius_ , Mina se dio de alta en una aplicación en línea para citas. Sí, sí, sonaba a cuarentona desesperada… y ella no era cuarentona, pero una parte de ella sí estaba desesperada. El instinto de la curiosidad, (y su ego herido por mirar fotos de su ex novio en Facebook pasándola bomba en Europa) la orillaron a eso. Charló por chat con varios tipos. Unos normales, otros aburridos. Otros daban miedo y otros incluso risa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse de baja porque un sujeto le pidió un _close up_ de sus senos, apareció _Cool_Boy._ Ése era su sobrenombre. Saludó normal, sin hacerse el chulo ni desesperado por sexo. No pidió fotos raras ni dijo nada escandaloso. Y así fue por varias semanas, así que Mina continuó hablando con él por chat privado e ignoró a los demás fenómenos.

Sin ser muy consciente de ello, se dio cuenta que tenía mucho en común con el tal _Cool_Boy_. Presuntamente, era un hombre que adoraba la música, que tenía sus mismos veinticinco años y parecía muy agradable. Ambos reían por cosas absurdas de la vida que les pasaban y además vivían en la misma ciudad. Curiosamente, también estaban algo reticentes a las relaciones emocionales, aunque él no dijo por qué. Compartían enlaces de videos musicales, incluso letras y hablaban de series o películas. No parecía un psicópata ni un degenerado, y eso ya era ganancia para la Internet. Con el paso de un mes y medio, Mina ya esperaba sus mensajes de texto con algo casi parecido a la ilusión. Siempre la hacía sonreír. Llegó un punto donde incluso le contaba más cosas a _Cool_Boy_ que a sus amigas. Jamás habían hablado por teléfono, pero tampoco cuestionó por qué ni le hizo falta.

Un día, el chico misterioso le sugirió que podrían conocerse y no perder nada con el intento. Dudosa pero con la curiosidad rezumando por mente, aceptó. Todo podía ser un asco. Podría ser un señor casado o una mujer lesbiana. Sí, podría. Pero también podría tener un poco de la buena suerte que parecía sobrarle a los demás y salir medio bien. ¿Y si _Cool_Boy_ era el chico de sus sueños? ¿Lo dejaría ir por miedo?

Y allí iba… a averiguar si tenía la razón, o no.

El pub era ruidoso y estaba lleno de gente. Por las fechas de graduación seguramente de futuros licenciados que se han ido a pillar una buena borrachera. Algo perdida, se fue a la barra a esperar con una margarita. Las manos le hormigueaban y las piernas las sentía inestables. Mierda, estaba muy nerviosa y oxidada en el campo del ligue. Antes no le suponía problema el filtrear. Hoy era distinto, además el chico le gustaba de verdad y no quería echarlo a perder. Suspiró y meneando con la pajita su bebida, rogó al cielo que _Cool_Boy_ apareciera, porque ya se sentía muy estúpida ahí sola. Sólo había algo peor que una cita desastrosa, y ésa era una cita fallida por plantón.

Miraba histéricamente la hora de su celular. Él llevaba dieciséis minutos de retraso. Obviamente no aparecería… ¿o sí? No sabía si irse o no. Bueno, terminaría su trago y ya… iría a su casa a llorarle a Artemis y decirle que llevaba razón, que él sería el único que la acompañaría durante su solterona y desgraciada vida…

—Hola nena, ¿puedo sentarme? —siseó una voz a su lado.

Mina se giró y miró a un hombre corpulento, pero barrigudo. Debía rondar los treinta y pocos. Tenía una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro y era calvo. Más feo que pegarle a un perrito. La rubia abrió la boca con horror, pero disimuló bien su desencanto.

—¿Perdón? —gimió. No podía ser él. No podía… ay… tan lindo y galante que parecía por mensajes.

¡Maldito estafador!

¿Podría gustarle un tipo horrendo sólo por tener tener cosas en común con él? Sacudió la cabeza para sacar ésa desagradable imagen.

—Ya estoy aquí, puedes dejar de sentirte tan aburrida —le cortejó el tipo otra vez. Oh no, sí era…

—¿Tú eres _Cool_boy_? —preguntó Mina queriendo que la tierra se la tragara. Por todos los dioses, claro, era el Internet. No podía salir bien. Se lo dijeron todos. Sus amigas, su mamá, Artemis con su cola inquieta… ay, ¿por qué era tan necia?

—Claro —sonrió ligeramente repulsivo y se sentó a su lado sin ser invitado —¿qué te invito?

Su ofuscado cerebro no se preguntó como sabía que ella la de la cita a ciegas, pero sí para huir como si su vida dependiese de ello. Vamos, estaba soltera, triste, abandonada, pero no estaba demente. Todavía.

—Lo siento, esto fue un error —apresuró Mina a levantarse del taburete —. Tengo que irme.

El hombre hizo un movimiento con el brazo que la arrinconó contra el mueble del pub.

—No seas mala, la vas a pasar bien —le insistió. Todos sus sentidos de alerta se prendieron como focos. Algo no andaba bien.

—No, gracias —atajó Mina y rodeó el taburete para salir.

Su acosador se puso de pie.

—No seas así, ricura…—susurró, antes de cogerla deliberadamente por la cintura. Mina lo apartó sin demasiada energía. Estaba asustada y confundida.

—No, yo…

—Anda...

—La señorita dijo que _no_ —dijo una voz tranquila y amenazante en la oscuridad. Y ¿familiar? Sí, extremadamente familiar.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó lacónicamente el desconocido al otro.

Mina se giró y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Seiya!

¿Qué haría ahí? ¡Había pasado casi un año desde que le perdió la pista!

—Eso a ti no te importa —le escupió despectivamente el chico —, lárgate.

Envalentonado por el alcohol, el papanatas avanzó un paso hacia él.

—¿Así que vas a defender a ésta zorrita…?

Mina, ofendida, tomó todo el impulso que le permitió su rabia, y le soltó un puñetazo limpio en la cara.

—Tienes razón, no necesitan defender a ésta zorrita. La zorrita se defiende muy bien sola —le espetó, mientras el tipo retrocedió completamente desconcertado y tocándose la nariz, que le sangraba a chorros.

El tipo los insultó balbuceante y desapareció entre el tumulto de gente.

—Guau, qué derechazo —admiró Seiya sonriendo —,¿estás bien?

Mina sacudió la mano.

—No, me duele. Creo que le rompí la nariz.

—Ya lo creo —rió el chico, y tomó varios hielos de la barra del pub y los puso en una servilleta —. Tal vez debas ponerle ésto, ayudará a que no se hinche.

Se sentaron otra vez.

—Gracias. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas formas?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía una cita, pero creo que me plantaron.

Mina meneó la cabeza con frustración.

—Yo también, pero habría preferido que me plantaran. Ése _Cool_Boy_ no tenía nada de cool. ¡Hablé con él por meses, parecía un gran partido!

Seiya se quedó callado, y Mina levantó los ojos al no obtener respuesta de su parte.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tú eres... _Venus25_?

Oh, no.

Mina pestañeó desorientada. Se puso roja instantáneamente y entonces todo tuvo sentido.

—Entonces, ¿ése idiota no era quien me dijo?

Él carraspeó, incómodo.

—Tal vez te mintió para poder ligar contigo.

—¡Será cabrón! Me alegra haberle partido la cara. Pero entonces…

Se arriesgó a lanzarle una mirada rápida. Seiya la observaba fijamente con semblante sereno, aunque todo seguía siendo raro y embarazoso. ¿Qué podría decirle? Esto era… absolutamente inadecuado.

—Lo siento —optó por disculparse Seiya —. Es decir, de todas las chicas de Japón, no puedo creer… Diablos. _Venus25_ , ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Era tan obvio...

—Lo sé —cortó Mina defensiva.

Pasaron algunos minutos así, con la música rock acallando sus seguramente vergonzosos pensamientos. Este tiempo no sólo habían hablado de música y eso, realmente habían filtreado y hasta llegado a mandarse mensajes cariñosos y picantes. Del estilo propio de la conquista. ¡Qué mala suerte!

—Bueno —dijo Seiya rompiendo al fin el silencio —. Después de todo, aún somos amigos, Mina. Y tiene mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Nos tomamos una cerveza?

Mina arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sería conveniente? No sé…

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

—La verdad es que no —admitió molesta. Miró a Seiya y él le sonrió despreocupado.

—Una cerveza, por los viejos tiempos —le persuadió. Mina sonrió también. Es cierto. Sin el trasfondo raro del ciber-ligue, realmente Seiya había sido su amigo. Y no había nada anormal en tomar una cerveza con un amigo.

Aunque ése amigo fuera el hermano de tu ex novio…

Mina apretó los labios y suspiró ruidosamente.

—Una cerveza —aceptó. Total, ¿qué podría pasar?

Una cerveza se convirtieron en cinco. Mina ya sentía el calorcito y la injundia del alcohol transitando por su corriente sanguíneo. Ambos hablaron del instituto, de sus carreras profesionales con más detalle… Seiya era profesor de música y además vendía sus canciones a cantantes famosos. Ella le contó de su trabajo en una estación de radio pop y que esperaba pacientemente que su competencia muriera o competiera algún incidente legal para ocupar su lugar. Durante un buen tiempo, se censuró el tema, hasta que fue imposible rehuirle.

—Así que… ¿ahora tienes citas a ciegas? —le preguntó Mina levantando una ceja, algo desinhibida por la cerveza.

En el bar había mucho ruido, y como la música cambiaba, la pista de baile estaba llena, lo que les permitió tener más intimidad. Fueron de los pocos que se quedaron sentados.

—¿Y tú?

—No respondas una pregunta con otra, Kou. No es justo.

Él le dio una atajada a su botella y la vacía de un trago, como si se diera valor.

—No lo sé, Mina. La verdad es que creí que… que sería una buena alternativa para avanzar.

Mina se quedó sin palabras. Eso era justo lo que le había pasado a ella, aunque por motivos diferentes. Seiya había estado enamorado de Serena, su mejor amiga, muchos años. Pero ella jamás dejó de amar a su primer novio… aunque se separaron un tiempo y le dio una oportunidad a él, finalmente terminaron, dejándolo a él completamente roto. Serena se había casado hace un año. Uf, qué fuerte.

No quería preguntarle por él. No quería, pero ya las palabras se juntaban en su boca y las escupió involuntariamente:

—Y… ¿cómo está Yaten?

Seiya le miró cautelosamente.

—Está bien. Montando sus exposiciones en Roma, ya sabes…

—Ah, qué bien. No, no sabía —fingió, intentando mostrar desconocimiento absoluto y mirando sus cutículas como quien no quiere la cosa.

 _Mentirosa… lo has estado espiando por sus redes sociales. Claro que lo sabes._

—Ya pasó… un año, ¿cierto?

—Sí…

Un año. Trescientos cuarenta y cinco días. Y parecían una eternidad. Realmente, había jurado que Yaten era su alma gemela. Pero las cosas no son siempre como uno las cree. Las parejas a veces no duran porque se quieran, si no por cómo se llevan, cómo se comunican... Y ellos simplemente querían cosas diferentes. Él era demasiado dictatorial, y ella quería una vida libre, sin ataduras… a la larga, sus sentimientos trasmutaron en algo que ya no era amor. Y lo mejor era separarse. O eso se decía ella todos los días.

Seiya y Mina miraron sus botellas vacías. Qué deprimente. Esto era como una reunión del Club de los Dejados Anónimos…y estaba segura de que no quería eso. Había salido por primera vez en ése año por diversión, por algo diferente. Y si iba a ser Seiya con quien la pasaría bien, pues que así fuera.

—Vamos, necesitamos algo más fuerte —propuso Mina y le pidió dos shots de vodka frío al cantinero.

—Minako Aino, ¿acaso quieres emborracharme? —preguntó él sonriendo. Mina se quedó momentáneamente desconcertada al mirar su blanca y perfecta sonrisa.

—No sé, ¿lo estoy consiguiendo?

—Puede ser —dijo, con los ojos perversamente brillantes.

Algunos focos giraban al ritmo de la música creando extrañas luces y sombras de colores sobre la gente. Seiya pasaba del verde al azul, al blanco y rojo demoníaco. Mina le dio un pequeño sorbo a su trago mientras le miraba fijamente.

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta —se atrevió Mina. Seiya captó su atención y se le acercó más de la cuenta, quedando a un palmo de distancia. Mina se enderezó hacia atrás para guardar una prudente distancia.

—No sé si él sale con alguien, si es lo que…

—¡No! —se enfadó ella ¿por qué todo mundo pensaba que seguía obsesionada con su ex novio? Era muy irritante —. Es sobre ti.

Los ojos azules de Seiya brillaron de interés.

—Tú dirás, Mina.

—Las cosas que dijiste mientras nosotros… —Mina sacudió la cabeza, algo en ella la tenía abrumada aún y no podía expresarlo —. Es decir, ¿eres un romántico disfrazado de cínico, o eres un cínico que sabe como escribir basura para ingenuas como yo?

Seiya frunció el entrecejo.

—No entendí bien… pero creo que lo primero. Espera, ¿por qué piensas que soy un cínico?

—Porque tienes el perfecto estilo de casanova.

—El estilo no define la personalidad de nadie, Mina —se defendió Seiya —. Creo que he demostrado que soy capaz de entregarme a una mujer si quiero.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse al ritmo del potente bajo de la música. No tenía mucho caso sacar ése asunto. Al fin y al cabo, todo cuanto pudieron haberse dicho sin saber quién era el otro se había ido al retrete al averiguarlo. ¿O no?

Pusieron Rita Ora a todo volumen y Mina suspiró.

—Me encanta ésa canción —dijo para cambiar de tema.

—A mí también.

Ambos se miraron inseguros, pero fue Seiya quien se puso de pie decidido, le cogió la mano y la llevó a rastras a la pista. Bajo las luces de colores notó su sonrisa divertida y burlona, aunque ella se resistió un poco al principio. Tiró fuerte otra vez de su mano y cayó en sus brazos. Empezó a moverse y arrastrándola al movimiento. Vaya, sí que sabía bailar, y era muy fácil seguirle los pasos. Rara vez encontraba a un hombre que bailase tan bien, y además que quisiera hacerlo todo el tiempo. Eso volvió a causarle ruido en la cabeza, y defnitivamente no era _Anywhere._

Mientras Seiya la retenía contra su cuerpo aún más (la pista estaba atiborrada) desde el fondo de su mente su amiga Lita se asomó con ése consejo de antaño que rezaba "Nunca dejes ir a un hombre que sabe bailar bien".

Mina rodó los ojos para invalidar ése pensamiento. Se sentía eufórica, incómoda, avergonzada, pero por extraño que pareciera, encantada de la vida. Toda ella era un confuso abanico de emociones positivas y negativas. La letra se apoderó de ella, y comenzó a cavilarla, como si estuviera metida en ella, viviéndola, mientras se movía con él. Hablaba de libertad, de un amor efímero que pedía a gritos salir, dejarse ir a un lugar lejano, donde nadie conocía a nadie. Sólo por las meras ganas, por la aventura. Miró a Seiya y él le guiñó un ojo como si nada. Mina sacó el aire que había estado reteniendo. ¿Por qué era tan inconvenientemente atractivo? Su cuerpo debajo de sus manos se sentía fuerte, con muchas horas de gimnasio invertidas, y su cara le hacía una dura competencia. Todo cuanto viera era un deleite. Ay… no había pedido estar metida en este aprieto, pero ya lo estaba. La canción fue suplantada por otra más sensual, y cuando sintió su aliento en el oído, Mina se estremeció cerrando los ojos, e intentó separarse por el bien de los dos antes de que fuese tarde.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Seiya, al notar su incomodidad.

—Esto no está bien, Seiya —le dijo Mina tristemente, y se soltó, caminando hacia la barra para buscar sus cosas.

Él la siguió.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tú sabes por qué —evadió ella, tomando su chaqueta y cruzándose el bolsito que le quedaba a la altura de la cadera.

Seiya hizo exactamente lo mismo que el tipo repulsivo, pero con él no sintió miedo ni asco. Sólo… perturbación y nervios.

—Las cosas que te dije, eran ciertas. Sólo que no sabía a quien se las decía —confesó él acaloradamente —. No por eso son mentiras, Mina… me gustaste por cómo eras conmigo. Me escuchabas, me entendías. ¿Cómo puede haber algo de malo en eso?

—Porque está mal buscar consuelo en otra persona y que...

—No estoy buscando consuelo en nadie —le refutó Seiya, ahora visiblemente molesto —. Yo ya olvidé, y estoy harto de que todos crean lo contrario, y apuesto que tú también. Cuando supe que tú eras la chica con la que había estado hablando me decepcioné, sí, pero sólo porque creía que seguirías enamorada de Yaten, y no tendría oportunidad. Tú eres… extraordinaria. ¿Lo estás? ¿Sigues enamorada de él?

Mina negó con la cabeza tímidamente. Eso sí lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era que sentía por Seiya.

—¿Por qué guardarle esta absurda lealtad a quien ya que se ha casado, y a quien vive en otro continente y posiblemente ya ni se acuerda de ti? —punzó —¿por qué no admitir que esto… puede ser real?

A Mina se le desencajó la mandíbula. Aquella dolorosa verdad era más difícil de asimilar. Era cierto, ya no había nadie que pensara en su felicidad. Mina recordó su baile ardiente, sus palabras secretas enviadas tras pantallas a medianoche, y lo miró, mientras él aún le cerraba el paso en un gesto posesivo.

Todas las sensaciones prohibidas y desconocidas que había intentado negarse salieron a la superficie. Se ruborizó y los músculos se le contrajeron en la típica sensación de deseo.

Creíble o no, válido o no, correcto o no, deseaba a Seiya Kou. Esa era la verdad.

—Y antes de saber que era yo, dijiste que era gran partido —le recordó sugerente.

Mina se puso colorada.

—Sí pero...

—Entonces no te vayas —le pidió anhelante.

Esa era otra verdad. Tampoco ella quería irse…entonces, ¿por qué obligarse a ello?

Su instinto le susurró: _Por favor di que sí, o viviremos solas con ése gato toda la vida…_

Mina le gruñó a su consciente y tras morderse el labio masculló algo como ¡Al diablo, pues! Sin planearlo, se puso de puntillas y lo besó con pasión.

El movimiento lo pilló por sorpresa, pero enseguida él reaccionó atrapándola en sus brazos, luego, metiendo las manos entre su melena y sujetando su cabeza. Su beso se volvió más y más consistente, con sus labios persuasivos y hambrientos, encendiendo su cuerpo por todos lados, la piel, la carne, la sangre…

Tras incalculables segundos bajaron el ritmo y finalmente se separaron, mirándose con los ojos brillantes y la respiración entrecortada. Se sonrieron en automático.

Por un momento, Mina vio una fugaz expresión de alivio en su cara. Acababa de aceptarlo sin decirle nada y lo sabía. Luego la atrajo nuevamente de modo más natural, cambiando la expresión de su cara y mirándola con ojos velados.

Le preguntó:

—¿Quieres largarte de aquí?

Sonaba a una clara propuesta indecente. Mina asintió con gesto cómplice, no sin antes besarlo de nuevo, esperando que su vida cambiara totalmente a partir de ése día.

Y así fue.

.

.

F I N

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Piensan "Omg, Kay se volvió loca…comió hongos alucinógenos, seguro inhaló pegamento"… bueno, no, estoy bien. ¿Explicaciones con el shipp? Ganas de experimentar con algo distinto y una petición de las chicas de mi grupo de Facebook "Route of Venus"(link al perfil) quise complacerlas, espero que queden satisfechas con el resultado. :) A mí me gustó, fue interesante.

¿Qué ahora escribiré Mina/Seiya? Mm, ño creo. ¿Qué dejaré de escribir sobre Mina/Yaten? No, antes me saco los ojos. ¿Juntaré a Yaten con otra? Please bitch, nadie es tan buena :v

Al grano del fic: espero que haya sido creíble dada la situación. Es decir, no me imagino a Mina y Seiya con una química tan espontánea, pero sí creo que puede haber varios factores que fomenten un acercamiento y que tenga sentido. ¿Lo tuvo para ustedes? XD Les debo el lemon, pero creo que se entendió cuál era la siguiente parada, no? ju, ju...

Gracias por leer, dejen reviews, yo ya hice mi tarea, les toca a ustedes. :3

Besos de ciber-cereza,

Kay


End file.
